percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SirMoodletonofCanadia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moodle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:07, December 1, 2010 Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you'd like someone to show you around! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 22:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 22:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Dos and Don'ts Here's my list of Do's and Don'ts for this wiki: Do *Consider starting a fanfic *Consider joining an OC club *Be friendly and don't be too shy to ask for help *Post positive comments, reviews, and constructive criticism *Consider starting a blog Don't *Vandalize, flame, or troll *Make rude comments Hope the advice helps~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 22:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! Well, there are many things you can do on this wiki regarding writing. Try writing a story, crackfic, poem, song, crossover, etc. We have many different types of writing on here. As for what you shouldn't do, obviously, don't troll or flame or any of that stuff. Basically, be a good and respectful user. We have great users on here, and I can't wait to see what you can contribute. Hope this helps. Kakki10 22:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What you should and shouldn't do. Hello, welcome to the wiki, here is a list of a couple of things you should do and not do. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 23:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) For an OC cabin, you just add it right in. That's more of an informational part so we can see who's all in what cabin. For the clubs, depending on if they're public or private, you either can just add your character's name in or you have to ask permission. But that's the clubs, not the cabins. Kakki10 21:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) OC Cabins and Requests To join you must first see if they are public or private groups, if they are public you just put in your name and tell the other members you have joined, if it is public you have to get a vote from the members to join, which club do you wish to join? The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) It really depends on the club, technically you don't but as of now it depends on which OC Club, which one are you interested in joining? The Death Angels, The Heroes Organization, The Titan Army, or The Questers? --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait sorry i misunderstood, i thought you were talking about an OC Club, no that list is fully public just add people whenever. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Well normally you wouldn't have to ask, but unfortunately no, we have reached the OC limit cap, so the only group/s you can join are The Questers(you have to get a vote in) and The Death Angels. The Heroes Organization has also reached the OC limit cap, so sorry but you can always make your own OC club!(just try not to copy) The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I am from Camp Half-Blood Wiki. ^^ Thanks for reading my story, I'm updating it right now. Please keep on reading. I really appreciate it. ^_^ Luna-daughter of Artemis 12:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) yah hi moodle ,yah i recognize you Added some chapters and a Sneak Peek! Heyhey!! Please read my story: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis I added some chapters .. ^^ Thanks!! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HERE COMES THE HUNTERS Added a new chapter to my FANFiC!! here is the link: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Please do read, thank you. Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate Thanks ^.^ You too~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 17:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello ! thanks for the read i'll update soon anyways about that part where Luna isn't afraid at Thalia's Aegis, she SO is ! its just that she smart enough not to look at Thalia's shield to avoid cowering ^_^ Luna Silver 06:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) HEY ! ^_^ мσσ∂ℓɛ hope you like that advance happy new year. ^_^ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 09:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) nice story Ilike the alexius onePerseusJackson 00:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trailer Nah, they would totally butcher it if it was made into a movie :D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) sure you can use Raina ~ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey check storyPerseusJackson 21:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's Begin okPerseusJackson 21:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC)